Te orinarás del miedo con: La Nueva Escuela
by Haydenchristensenfan
Summary: La clase de la maestra Bitters pasa a la eskuela sekundaria con "k" xD , y ahora tienen muchos maestros y más cosas torturantes de escuelas secundarias. Y todavía son niños... supongo que en el universo de IZ la escuela es diferente la secun dura más.


NOTA: No tengo los derechos de invasor zim. Los derechos los tiene la compañia malvada viacom, específicamente en su horrible sección llamada nickelodeon, ahora nick, porque se le cambió el nombre cuando se volvió malvada. El creador de invasor zim es jhonen vazquez, pero no tiene los derechos porque nick es malvado.

NOTA2: Está muy largo porque ya lo había subido en un sitio llamado .com (foro de iz en español) y allá lo subí en partes, pero aquí subo el fic COMPLETOTE.... OMG

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las vacaciones están a punto de acabar, a los niños que van a pasar a la secundaria (dígase los ex-alumnos de miss. Bitters), por lo que a todos ellos les mandaron un croquis por correo para poder llegar al la eskuela.

Dib recoge el correo del buzón de su casa (su apellido no se alcanza a distinguir XD), él saca las cartas y mientras las revisa comienza a hablar solo (como siempre):

-Nada importante- se dijo - Como siempre. Vamos a ver: deudas, spam, la nueva promoción del cerdo de la pizza para Gaz, cartas de admiradores para papá, uy!, ya tenemos que cambiar el correo de nuevo... esperen! hay una carta para mí, Dib... oh un croquiz para llegar a mi nueva eskuela, cuando menos me llegó algo, casi nunca me llega nada... a ver cuando llega el paquete que pedí a la revista de ovnis-

-¿Que haces Dib?- Dijo Gaz, que acababa de salir - ¿otra vez hablando sólo?, si fuera tú ya me hubiera hartado de tu voz, porque tu voz es estúpida! no sé como puedes oírla tanto-

-Como quieras, Gaz- Contestó Dib sin ponerle atención.

Dib se puso a leer su carta y se puede ver como va surgiendo su enojo cuando se adentra más a su lectura... El mapa eran puros garabatos, un croquis bien difícil, además que no tenía el nombre de las

calles, sino pistas, como en un rally.

-¿Cómo se supone que entienda esto?- Se quejo Dib, enojado - este croquis está bien raro, como los mapas de los estúpidos rallys, de seguro Zim tiene algo que ver-

Por toda la ciudad se ven niños, buscando la eskuela con su croquis, que además de todo es único, pues todos tienen uno diferente (que divertido, no?). La "cámara" se aleja, para ver un plano de la ciudad con un montón de niños (que se ven como hormigas), buscando la escuela, luego se dan un zoom a la casa de Zim.

La cámara baja hasta su laboratorio, ahí se encuentra el, celebrando.

-¿Qué celebramos, amo?- Preguntó GIR

-Celebramos que el plan de ocultarme a los humanos funciona. Nadie, más que el loco de Dib, sospecha algo, hasta me han aceptado en su tribu de la eskuela sekundaria!!!- agitó su carta de la eskuela, luego se rió, con la risa graciosa que todos conocemos y queremos.

¡Yo soy Zim! ¡Ríndanse ante Zim! ¡Zim conquistará la Tierra!

-Entonces todo estoy es muy bueno- Dijo GIR- Porque cuando mi amo gobierne va a haber…-

-¡Ruina!, ¡Destrucción!, ¡Esclavitud de la raza humana!- Dijo Zim, interrumpiéndolo.

-No- Dijo GIR- yo decía que cuando mi amo gobierne va a haber: ¡Tacos! ¡Muffins! Waffles!-

Pasaron los días y después de arduo trabajo y muchas horas de búsqueda, encontraron la dichosa eskuela sekundaria, estaba exactamente enfrente de la otra eskuela, ¡tanto trabajo para nada!

-¡No puede ser!- Dijeron los niños- jajaja, siempre estuvo aquí.

-Pero antes no estaba esta eskuela aquí- Dijo Dib- ¿Qué le pasó a la otra?-

-Hubo un pequeño accidente- Dijo un prefecto de la escuela- mejor no piensen en eso… además con esa estructura, la eskuela se iba a caer de todos modos-

-¡¿Caerse!?- Dijo Dib asustado- ¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Les dije que ni pensaran en eso!- Dijo el prefecto- Ya sé que es muy difícil no pensar con esa cabezota que tienes.., ¡huy! ¡y sí que está grande!, ¿te han dicho que está grande? Pues sí esta muy grande… pero haz un esfuerzo para no pensar en eso.

*Flash back*

El profesor Membrana está de visita en la eskuela por su gira por todas las sekundarias y hace con los alumnos un inofensivo esperimento con burbujas.

-Todo va muy bien- Dijo Membrana- Con las burbujas podemos aprender sobre la tensión superficial del agua… ¡Esperen! ¡Hicieron mal la mezcla de las burbujas! Este esperimento se debe realizar con detergente slip, ¡pero ustedes usaron detergente swop. ¡puese causar una…

¡Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!

*Fin del Flash back*

Después del encuentro con el prefecto, los alumnos fueron a recoger su horario a la dirección, ahora tenían que cambiarse de salón.

Los alumnos del salón de Zim y Dib (¿a quién se le ocurrió volverlos a poner juntos?) les tocaba primero la clase de matemáticas: el maestro era sumamente viejo, con cara de cascarrabias.

-Esta es la clase de matemáticas- dijo el maestro- si creen que no voy a tomar lista por ser el primer día… se equivocan, igual que en sus exámenes.

Voy a tomar lista, cállense y pongan atención o aténganse a las consecuencias.

El maestro comenzó a tomar lista, hablaba tan bajo que parecía una viejita rezando o un estudiante obligado a cantar el himno nacional en los honores a la bandera, un sonido casi inaudible. Decía nombres: Melvin, Karla, Daniel, Pepe, Ana… pero nadie contestaba.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que alguien dijo:

-Esa no es la lista de este salón-

Pero el maestro respondió:

-¿Esta el la lista del 1° A?-

Y el alumno respondió

-Sí. Pero la lista empieza con Aaron, no con Melvin-

El maestro dijo:

-¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a tomar lista en orden?-

Todos se asustaron y el maestro agregó:

-Todos hasta Ana tienen falta, ¿quieren que siga la matanza?

Los alumnos de hoy, creen que lo saben todo, deberían darles una probadita de los castigos de antes, estaba mejor cuando a los idiotas los golpeaba con el borrador, pero ahora dicen que hay que respetar los derechos de los alumnos, que va-

Todos se callaron y el maestro continuó tomando lista, a cada nombre iba bajando todavía más y más su tono de voz.

Luego dijo el nombre de Zim, o fue Dib? Nadie más que el maestro lo supo. Entonces ellos se empezaron a pelear y a gritar cosas como: ¡me dijo a mí!, ¿sabes que? ¡te dijo a ti! ¡idiota! ¿porqué no contestas? Y de repente el maestro dijo:

-Gracias a sus compañeros gritones, TODOS tienen falta-

El maestro prosiguió la clase pidiéndoles un montón de materiales para la clase muy difíciles de encontrar y de pilón les dio muchos problemas de mate de tarea.

Luego siguió la clase de inglés, la maestra le dio todo un discurso de bienvenida super aburrido, que duró toda la clase, la maestra habló y habló sin parar, pero nunca salía de lo mismo, porque sólo repetía todo mil veces…

Mientras la maestra decía todo su blah, blah, sobre la secundaria y blah, blah de no se qué, toda la clase se la pasó molestando a Zim y Dib por ser los imbéciles que provocaron una falta general en mate.

Mientras ellos dos, se encotraban en una pelea de cuál de los dos era peor.

Llegó la clase de geografía, el maestro dictó toda la clase, que no sería tan malo si no hablara como el pato Lucas (salpicaba saliva y todito), por lo que la persona que se sentara enfrente de él recibía un baño gratis, a Keef le tocó este año ese privilegio (gracias a Dios, Zim y Dib se sientan en las orillas de el salón).

Se ve muy grande, pero es porque, ¡son dos capítulos en uno!

Al entrar al salón de biología, la cara de Dib se iluminó, pues el salón estaba decorado con su temática favorita, cosas sobrenaturales.

Además de que tenía fotos de la Organización de los Ojos Hinchados (claramente encubiertos, de tal manera que sólo un miembro sabría quiénes eran).

También Dib notó que la maestra tenía cierta obsesión con el Agente Darbooty (guácala).

Los alumnos veían con curiosidad las imágenes pegadas en las paredes, pero la mayoría (todos menos Dib para ser exactos), las veían sólo un poco, pero luego perdían el interés.

A Dib le costaba mucho esconder su extrema alegría, a cada rato se le escapaba uno sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hasta podía hacer creer que estaba dopado.

La maestra habló con los alumnos sobre de que se iba a ver en la materia, cuando mencionaba una cosita sobre las ciencias sobrenaturales (muy poco, la verdad), Dib sonreía.

Al terminar la clase, Dib se quedó todo el recreo platicando con la maestra sobre las ciencias sobrenaturales, (el cancelado) Misterios Misteriosos, la Organización de los Ojos Hinchados… la maestra la mostró su identificación de la org. A Dib, era la agente "caca bonita" (le gustaba Papa Roach, LOL).

Se notaba el brillo en los ojos de la maestra cuando hablaba del Agente Darbooty

, su secreto y platónico amor (no le digan a nadie, ehh?) y el asco en la cara de Dib, al darse cuenta de lo primero (la verdad si es algo asquerosito).

Luego tocó el almuerzo, en la cafetería daban la misma comida asquerosa que en la otra escuela, hoy daban algo peor que el maíz con mayonesa, incluso peor que el día de frijoles, coles de brucellas y jugo de ciruelas juntos (ya se imaginaran que efecto causa esa combinación), peor que la masa gris llamada carne misteriosa (que dudamos que sea carne, pero eso sí, es muy misteriosa), peor que las sobras de la riquísima pizza que dan cada 1er jueves de cada mes, toda dura y con gran variedad de mohos para escoger, peor que…

(me imagino que estarán bien asustados, pensando en que tan horrible será esa comida, les digo que no es tan malo como ustedes piensan, sino mil veces peor).

Era el licuado de "yo que sé, que se yo", o sea, una mezcla de todas las sobras que quedaron del año pasado (y se sospecha que de años anteriores), con un poco de engrudo y de una especie de almizcle super apestoso, para que amarre.

Dib hizo caso omiso a las burlas de sus compañeros, liderados por Zim, por cierto, pues ahora todo el mundo lo llamaba "mascota de la maestra", pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a soportar burlas de muchos tipos.

Luego del almuerzo, los alumnos debían volver a clases, al salón de Zim y Dib les tocaba la clase de historia.

Dentro de la bola de alumnos que se dirigía al salón se oyó una voz que dijo:

-Que locos maestros nos han tocado este año, hasta comienzo a extrañar a Bitters-

-Sí- Dijo otra voz- Luego de que aprendías a no ponerle atención a las cosas horripilantes que decía, uno podía platicar toda la clase mientras la maestra hablaba de que se iba a acabar el mundo y cosas así…-

Cuando llegaron al salón, estaba vacío, pues el maestro todavía no había llegado, los alumnos se sentaron a esperar y de repente alguien apareció de las sombras: era la mismísima Bitters! (¿la habrán invocado?) y se puso a hablar de sus temas apocalípticos favoritos.

De repente comenzaron a preguntarse:

-¿Qué no ella da clases en primaria todo el día?-

Algunos se voltearon a ver por la ventana del salón, de ahí se alcanzaba a ver perfectamente la primaria y su antiguo salón (miento, lo sé, se veía algo borroso), pero hubo algo que les perturbó: ¡ahí estaba Bitters dando clases!

Luego se voltearon de nuevo hacia dentro de su salón y la maestra ya no estaba, se había desvanecido.

Sonó el timbre y todos los niños salieron corriendo despavoridos al siguiente salón, el de ecología.

La maestra, era una activista muy estricta, con ropa de manta, sin maquillaje, además que tenía una gran pila de papel para reciclar y, como el salón estaba en la planta baja tenía un jardín hidropónico y una composta afuera.

La maestra duró toda la clase hablando de que el hombre está echando a perder la Tierra y que nos estamos haciendo esclavos de la tecnología, dejando a un lado la naturaleza.

El maestro de ciencias es prácticamente un topo (tipo Mr. Magoo), tan miope que no puede ver más allá de su nariz, además de tener la peor suerte del mundo, pues tiene miles de accidentes, aunque siempre llega a dar su clase.

El maestro hoy venía estrenado collarín y un yeso en su pierna derecha con todo y su juego de muletas, porque se cayó en una zanja. Además llevaba vendada la cabeza, pues se raspó cuando se les cayó a los bomberos cuando lo sacaron de la zanja.

Luego tocó la clase de arte, los alumnos se e veían menos estresados, porque casi siempre arte es una materia fácil, hasta se podía decir que divertida, pero ellos no sabían que el maestro de arte era el más estricto de toda la escuela.

El maestro dio su discurso de bienvenida:

-Ya sé que ustedes ven a esta materia como si fuera de relleno, pero es tan importante como matemáticas o inglés...

Por eso les voy a encargar un trabajo, para que aprendan que esta materia es importante, no de relleno, como piensan ustedes, sus padres, incluso algunos maestros…

-¿Pero qué va a haber de tarea?- Se quejaron los alumnos – Si es arte-

- No sólo es creación artística, sino también es apreciación artística y eso no es sólo que les guste el arte, ya que no es una materia, como dicen ustedes, de relleno, no, no lo es, y por eso la deben respetar tanto como a historia o ciencias.

En apreciación artística van a aprender a diferenciar entre estilos de arte, incluso entre artistas famosos.

A lo que voy con la tarea: Van a hacer un trabajo, para mañana, en el cuaderno, sin letrota, ni letras muy separadas, ni ninguno de sus trucos para hacer más "largos" sus trabajos. Van a investigar sobre su estilo de arte favorito y vamos a comparar mañana los estilos que trajeron con los de sus compañeros.

Luego, al siguiente semana van a exponer su tema en PowerPoint.

Cambiando de tema, yo tengo un código de vestimenta en el salón, no sé los otros maestros, porque no sé como dan clase, pero en mi salón si.

Nada de minifaldas, shorts muy cortos, escotes muy grandes para las damas y también para los hombres si les cae, jaja, todos deben venir con la camiseta fajada, también las mujeres…-

Luego se dirigió a Dib:

- ¡Qué cabello tan picudo!- dijo revisándole el cabello- ¡El pico está largísimo! Si quiere entrar en mi clase será mejor que se corte esas greñas ¡Que barbaridad! ¡El pico está tan largo que hasta se cae para atrás! Además tiene rapado el cabello atrás… Mejor arrégleselo, no se como, pero arrégleselo.-

Zim comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, para burlarse de Dib, pero el maestro le dijo:

-¿Y usted qué?- Lo volteó a ver muy raro- ¿Por qué tiene la piel verde? ¿Es una nueva moda?-

Zim dio su respuesta habitual:

-Es una enfermedad de la piel-

El maestro le contestó, incrédulo:

-Más le vale, hoy voy a preguntarle a mi doctor que enfermedad causa piel verde, a ver si es cierto-

Zim se puso algo nervioso y comenzó a sudar, Dib se rió de él en voz baja.

El maestro siguió diciendo cosas prohibidas en su código, casi todos (o más bien todos) salieron perdiendo en algún aspecto y nadie le pudo refutar nada.

Luego tocó la clase de valores, la maestra habló sobre lo que iban a ver en clase y mencionó que acreditar la clase no era tan fácil como creían, pues no sólo era trabajar en clase, hacer sus tareas y estudiar para los exámenes, sino que debían poner en práctica su valores, o sea, ser buenas personas. También dijo que al principio no les caía muy bien a algunos de sus alumnos, porque no les dejaba todo ya listo como si fueran niñitos, que ella prefería que ellos aprendieran lecciones de vida, porque: "si le das un hot dog a tu hijo comerá un día, pero si le enseñas en que restaurante los compras comerá todos los días en ese mugroso puesto sin reglamentación de salubridad…"

A la mayoría no le agradó nada esto, porque preferían no batallar a tener una estúpida lección de vida tipo programa educativo.

Luego llegaron unos ex-alumnos de la maestra diciendo cosas como: "maestra, antes no me caía bien, pero aprendí tanto de usted" o, "la extrañamos maestra, a los nuevos maestros no les importa que no aprendamos bien" y otras cosas por el estilo.

Todos los alumnos actuales pensaron en cosas parecidas: "se la están barbeando", "les pagó para hacer esto", "son los que reprobaron y traen arrastrando la materia", "eran la mascota de la maestra en su tiempo", etc.

La última clase del día (y por fin porque es bien pesado tener 10m clases en un día, las conté, XD).

Era lenguas extranjeras, la maestra era una simpática latina, que enseña sobre su cultura mientras da clases de español.

Sus últimas palabras fueron algo impactantes:

-¡Los tacos del hombre taco no saben a taco, saben a estiércol!!!, ¡igual los de taco smell!-

Cuando Dib llegó a su casa, bien cansado por cierto (10 clases en un día es un crimen, xD), entonces se dió cuenta de un suceso muy extraño, parecía que había llegado el apocalipsis: SU PADRE ESTABA EN CASA, SENTADO EN EL SOFÁ!!! eso era muy raro ya que él siempre estaba muy ocupado con sus múltiples experimentos científicos, pues era un científico de renombre, y cuando se comunicaba lo más común era por una pantalla flotante con video pregrabado. Cada vez que surgía alguna invitación a una aventura científica, el profesor membrana dejaba sus obligaciones con su familia... todo en nombre de la ciencia.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá, como cualquiera que llega del trabajo y se sienta a tirar hueva un rato, como si nada importara...

Más raro aún, cuando pasó por ahí su padre le dirigió la palabra Y POR SU NOMBRE!!! :shock: Luego dijo:

-Tranquilízate hijo, nadie se murió- Dib se relajó un poco, pero seguía con una gran cara de asombro- Me he dado cuenta de que paso muy poco tiempo contigo y tu hermana. Por eso, aunque odie a las niñeras le voy a poner una. Y que quede claro que por niñera me refiero a unos "hermanos mayores postizos" de la organización esa de hermanos mayores postizos para los que no tienen hermanos...-

Dib se molestó mucho, nunca tuvo una niñera porque su padre siempre dijo que son malas... y ahora, ya siendo grande, su padre decidió ponerle una niñera, no pudo aguantar más y le renegó a su padre:

-¡No necesito una niñera!- gritó enojado- Y yo ya soy grande, de hecho hoy entre a la preadolescencia... no necesito que nadie me cuide...-

Entonces Membrana dijo: - No es por eso, eso porque ustedes dos están muy solos... yo los he dejado muy solos... y por eso les dejo unos hermanos mayores postizos para que los acompañen, para eso son los hermanos mayores postizos, para hacer lo que los hermanos postizos hacen como los hermanos postizos que son...-

Dib se puso pensativo un rato y luego agregó- Esta bien, unos hermanos mayores postizos no me harán daño...-

Luego Membrana le dijo a dib: -Hijo, tú sabes que hago esto porque te quie...- Entonces lo interrumpió una alarma, tenía que ir a checar uno de sus experimentos... se fue sin despedirse...

Entonces dib se dijo a sí mismo: - oh, casi fue un bonito momento de padre e hijo :| y como que se repitieron mucho las palabras hermanos mayores postizos...-

Más tarde, llegaron a la casa de dib unas personas muy extrañas, nisiquiera tuvieron que tocar la puerta, porque no tenía puesta la chapa, tal y como lo vieron en misterios misteriosos, xD

Eran los tipos de la organización de los hermanos mayores postizos... y no eran tan malos como dib creía, se veían algo agradables... y algo loquitos, xD

Los tipos se presentaron:

-Yo soy Frank- Dijo uno-

- Yo soy Nancy, su hermana- Dijo otra- En realidad soy su hermana postiza, lo que lo hace muy irónico, que loco o.o- se volteó a señalar a una tipa que estaba atrás llena de verguenza ajena- y ella es Ruby, la novia de Frank, ella es más normal, por eso le damos pena...-

-El profesor membrana nos ha contado un poco de ustedes- Dijo Frank- Relativamente muy poco...-

-Bueno- Dijo Nancy- Nos dijo que a Gaz le gustan los videojuegos...-

-¿Tienes problema con eso?- Gritó enojada Gaz- ¿Me vas a decir que son malos, que hacen sedentarios a los niños y también más violentos como el consejero de mi escuela?-

-No- Dijo Nancy

-¿Entonces?... lo siento... ¿te arruiné tu discurso y ahora sonará bien usado?... sorpresa, ya sonaba...-

-No me malinterpretes, a mí también me gustan los videojuegos...-

-¿En serio?- Dijo Gaz, sarcástica- Ya entiendo, sólo finges para caerle bien a los niños... era de suponerse-

-No, en serio me gustan los videojuegos...-

- A ver si es cierto... Un pequeño quiz... ¿Tu videojuego favorito?-

- Halo 3; la primera consola de Nintendo se llamaba famicon; la clave para desblouquear todas las armas en doom 10 es flecha arriba, flecha abajo, a, b, z, a, b, b, flecha a un lado, a, b, b, a, c, r, l, c, z, start; el final de pig frenzy 6 apesta; el juego de intestines of war era malo porque tenía una mala cámara, cosa muy común en los juegos de películas...-

-¿Como contestaste todo bien si saber las preguntas?-

-Eso jamás lo sabrás, muajaja :twisted: ... además si no, este diálogo sería muy largo y aburrido de leer... :shock:

¿Quieres jugar videojugos juntas?-

-No porque nos gusten a ambas los videojuegos significa que vamos a jugar juntas...-

-Tengo varias membresías especiales gratis en xbox live...-

-Está bien, jugaremos... pero habrás de saber que soy muy buena y que no me vas a ganar-

- Quería que te unieras al equipo para ganarles y molestar a los tipos que se creen mucho y en realidad no son… como un tipo asqueroso que se llamaba Iggins…-

-Iggins, me uno, muejaja-

-Bueno, vamos a jugar-

-Esperen- Dijo Dib- No he hablado de lo que me gusta… y ustedes no han dicho ni siquiera en que trabajan ni nada-

-Esta bien- Dijo Frank- Habla niño, que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Diablos- Dijo Gaz- Todo iba tan bien-

-Bueno- Dijo Dib- A mí me gustan los estudios paranormales y hay un niño alien en mi eskuela-

-Los estudios paranormales son chidos- Dijero los tipos- Recuerdan a los Expedientes Secretos X…-

-¿Les gustan? ¡que bien!- dijo dib emocionado- ¿y que piensan del alien de mi eskuela?-

-pues tendría que ver una fotografía- Dijo Frank-

-Lo mismo digo yo- Dijo Nancy. Luego volteó hacia Ruby y preguntó- ¿Y que piensas tú?

-Ajá- Respondió Ruby sin escuchar realmente…

Entonces dib dijo:

-Tengo un video del alien- y dicho esto salió corriendo y volvió con un CD- Salió en misterios misteriosos, pero todo fue un desastre-

Vieron el video y comentaron:

-Pues se ve muy extraño- Dijo Frank

-A mí se me hace que sí es un alien- Dijo Nancy- ¿A poco no parece un alien?

-Eso pienso también- Respondió Frank- ¿Qué piensas Ruby?

-Pues equis- Dijo Ruby

-Ah, bueno-

-¿En serio creen que es un alien?- Dijo Dib sorprendido-

-Si- respondieron- No parece un montaje… y el robot de ve lindo ˆˆ

- Genial-

-¿Quieres jugar halo?

- No, mejor voy a ver los planes de zim, el alien de mi eskuela… es que es malvado y quiere conquistar la Tierra-

-¿ En serio no quieres jugar un rato? Peleas contra ALIENS…

-Está bien- Dijo dib como cuando cambia muy rápido de opinión cuando fracasa uno de sus planes para desenmascarar a zim...- pero solo rato.

FIN


End file.
